The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device having a flexible body.
For example, a display device such as an organic EL (electroluminescent) display device has a plurality of gate signal lines extending in an x direction and arranged in a y direction on one surface of a substrate, a plurality of drain signal lines extending in the y direction and arranged in the x direction on the surface, and a plurality of pixel areas each surrounded by two adjacent ones of the gate signal lines and two adjacent ones of the drain signal lines, and each of the pixel areas is provided at least with a thin film transistor which is turned on by a scanning signal from a corresponding one of the gate signal lines and a light emitting layer (an organic EL layer) which flows therethrough a current corresponding to a video signal supplied via the thin film transistor from a corresponding one of the drain signal lines. Further, since characteristics of the light emitting layer are degraded by its oxidization or moisture, usually the display device is provided with another substrate which shield the light emitting layer from the air, and a desiccant is provided within the space thus shielded from the air.
While some of the substrates are made of glass, for example, others became known recently which are made of resin, for instance. Some of the organic EL display devices have flexible bodies as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. Hei 11-288,750; 2001-210,998; Hei 11-87,754; and Hei 10-177,894 Publications.